Black and White Striped Pajamas
by srusse87
Summary: *COMPLETE* This is a sequel to 'Yusuke Urameshi, Private Investigator'...Hakuto goes on vacation and due to a misunderstanding and much to his great disgust, Yusuke finds himself in jail.


Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me, blah blah blah.  
  
"Black and White Striped Pajamas"  
  
(This is a sequel to Yusuke Urameshi, Private Investigator)  
  
I was walking around the jail cell reading the scribbles left by previous occupants when an officer came to get me for my one phone call. He hustled me down the hall and shoved me in front of a telephone. I scowled at him but he'd already gone over to a desk and picked up a magazine. I turned back to the phone, and thought about who I could call; definitely not Keiko, and Kuwabara would be next to no help at all. I couldn't reach Boton or Koema from this phone, and it was one of them I really needed. Thinking for a moment I finally dialed Kurama's number. I could count on him to contact Boton and hopefully keep this as quiet as possible.  
The phone rang and luckily he picked up, "Moshi moshi?"  
"Hey Kurama it's Yusuke."  
"Hi Yusuke, what's going on?"  
"Well you see, I have a slight problem. I'm in jail and I need you to call Boton or Koema to come get me out." I waited; having an uncomfortable feeling I knew what his reaction was going to be.  
"Nani?! You're calling me from prison?!" I could hear him trying not to laugh.  
"It's not funny Kurama!"  
"Sorry Yusuke." But he didn't sound particularly sorry.  
"Look Kurama, could you just get a hold of Boton or Koema for me?"  
"Sure Yusuke, but first you got to tell me," his voice dropped to a whisper. "What'd you do? Knock over a candy store?" He burst into laughter and I groaned in exasperation.  
"I didn't do anything!" I protested. "Hakuto's on vacation or something and they have this moron for a substitute. I was chasing Chuu, who despite having the intellect of a pea, somehow managed to find his way into the human world. Anyway I was following him on my motorcycle, when he took to the roofs after trashing that old building on Koi Street, you know the one?  
"Hai, keep going"  
"Well I was going to ditch the bike and follow him, when Inspector Proko and his goons showed up. He flipped out about the building and started questioning me. He didn't believe I was a private investigator and wanted proof. I told him to keep his shirt on and reached into my jacket to get my wallet. Some idiot screamed out, 'He's got a gun' and the next thing I know, four thugs in police uniforms are piling on top of me. They slapped cuffs on me and hauled me off here."  
Kurama was silent for a second. "Yusuke?"  
"Yes?" I asked cautiously.  
"That is, by far, the funniest thing I have ever heard." And then he howled with laughter. Again.  
In between snickers he asked, "Yusuke, you sure you don't want me to bake you a cake? I could slip a file in and Hiei and I could come bust you out."  
I was beginning to think Kuwabara would have been more helpful after all. I ground my teeth for a while waiting for Kurama to catch his breath.  
"Sorry Yusuke" he giggled "I'll call Boton right now and we'll get you out of there."  
"Thanks. Oh, and please don't tell Keiko." I pleaded.  
I could hear him laughing again as he hung up the phone. Sighing I motioned to the cop behind the desk that I was done and was escorted back to my cell. I amused myself with the graffiti for another ten minutes than moved to slowly kicking the walls and leaving as many scuff marks as possible. After an hour I heard a commotion coming from out by the front desk and moved toward the front of the cell trying to see down the hall. Kurama came strolling down accompanied by Hiei. Behind them followed Kuwabara and Yukina. I groaned, so much for keeping this as quiet as possible. I glared at Kurama when he stopped in front of my cell grinning.  
"Hey Yusuke, we've come to rescue you." Hiei looked at me behind the bars and smirked.  
"I thought I told you not tell anyone?" I ground out. "What am I? Some sort of circus side show? You didn't tell Keiko did you? Please tell me you didn't tell Keiko!"  
Kurama looked distinctly uncomfortable and I groaned.  
"Well you see, she called right after I got off the phone with you and wanted to know where you were."  
I just glared at him.  
"I swear she's pyschic!" He protested, "She made me tell her!"  
"And the others?" I jerked my head toward Hiei, Kuwabara and Yukina. Kuwabara was busy telling Yukina she needed to stay away from the sort of people who got locked up here.  
"Ok, I know. But Hiei showed up as I was leaving, and I had to drop something off at Genkai's first and Yukina and Kuwabara were there, and then they wanted to know where we were going and Hiei told them we were off to bust you out of prison."  
"Dimwit!"  
"Oh, did I mention Genkai came too?" Kurama chirped.  
I sank to the floor and buried my head in my hands. I could hear Boton and Keiko arguing with Proko as they walked down towards my cell. Genkai was right ahead of them.  
"What do you mean he was arrested for carrying a side arm?" Boton yelled, "Yusuke doesn't carry a gun!"  
Keiko had reached my cell and was glaring at me with her hands on her hips. I smiled weakly up at her.  
"Yusuke Urameshi, I can't believe we had to come down here and bail you out of jail! And what's this about you carrying a gun?"  
I stood up and shook the bars a little in frustration.  
"For the last time, I was NOT carrying a gun!" Everyone stopped talking and stared at me and I realized I'd been shouting.  
"Well!" Boton blew her breath out. "I guess he wasn't carrying a gun." Turning to Proko she glared. "Did you find a gun on him?"  
"Er, not exactly but we're sure he threw it away..." he trailed off.  
Hiei turned toward Boton and asked in a bored tone, "Doesn't Yusuke have a permit to carry a gun anyway?"  
Boton beamed at him. "Oh you're right Hiei!"  
Whipping out a piece of paper from somewhere she thrust it under Proko's nose.  
"See? He's a licensed private investigator. He was given his permit from this station as a matter of fact. Now you will let him out this instant before I call my boss and things start to get really ugly." She glared at Proko and pointed toward my cell. Snarling something under his breath he got out a key and unlocked my door. I looked at Keiko and she glared at me before turning and stomping off. Grimacing I headed after her, the rest of my fan club trailing behind.  
After we'd walked outside I heard Yukina ask Kurama, "They let Yusuke go?" I guess he must have nodded because she replied, "Well that's good. So I don't have to make those black and white striped pajamas you suggested?" I snarled and spun around but Kurama had already taken off down the street. Hiei had already disappeared. Yukina looked at me in confusion. "I'm not really sure why they had to be black and white striped but I can still make them for you if you want. They would be very nice on you."  
I choked and shook my head weakly. Genkai grinned and patted Yukina on the head.  
"You're such a sweet girl. I think black and white stripes suit Yusuke perfectly." Chuckling she walked off with Yukina and Kuwabara and I was left standing on the steps spluttering.  
Finally I turned toward Keiko, more protestations of "It wasn't my fault!" on the tip of my tongue. She glared at me and before I got out my first 'It...' she'd grabbed me by the ear and hauled me down the street, her lecturing interjected with a frustrated "Honestly Yusuke!" after every sentence.  
Oh to be loved. 


End file.
